The present invention relates to a multipurpose corckscrew which has a main body for holding and using it, a screw to be introduced into the cork and an arm with an end tab providing a support over the bottle neck during its uncorcking.
In the above mentioned corckscrews, both the screw and the arm are coupled to the main body with a folding capability with respect to said body.
For size and structural reasons, these corkscrews have generally a drawback in that only a partial extraction of the cork is achieved by actuating the main body and the extraction must be completed by pulling out the cork by hand. This poses a relevant problem to the users and especially to those not strong enough to carry out extraction by hand.
The multipurpose corkscrew which is the object of the present invention has been designed with great constructive simplicity in order to overcome the above mentioned drawback, allowing the main body to be used as a lever not only in the initial extraction phase (which is usual), but also in the final phase.
In accordance with the invention, the arm forming the corkscrew resting on the bottle neck is joined to the main body by means of a foldable guide to which it is fitted with longitudinal travel capability, so that it is possible to arrange the arm in a rear or forward position.
The possibility of arranging the arm in said two positions allows the arm to rest on the bottle neck in the initial phase as well as in the final phase of the extraction of the cork, using the corkscrew as a lever in both phases.
This feature provides an advantage as compared with conventional corkscrews since it is not necessary to apply an additional force to complete the extraction of the cork.
This corkscrew is provided with means allowing to keep the arm in the previously mentioned forward position and is also provided with elastic means which tend to displace the arm towards a rear position.
In accordance with the invention, the means intended to keep the arm in the forward position include a curved retainer which is rotatably mounted on the main body.
The elastic means tending to keep the arm in the rear position include a helical spring whose ends are fixed to lugs defined in the arm and in the corresponding guide.
When the retainer is not in operation its end is above the arm and may be used to extract crown cork bottle caps.
The arm is normally in the rear position due to the action of the spring and, in this position, it is used to carry out the initial extraction of the cork where it is desired that the arm rest on the bottle neck in the remainder of the extraction. It will be enough to move the arm towards the forward position and to fold the retainer which will actuate with its end against the oblique fin defined in the rear end of the arm, thus preventing the arm from receding due to the action of the spring.